1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new water level control device and to a new method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a water level control device comprising a frame means provided with elongated slot means having a first portion, movable cam follower means carried by the frame means for setting the desired water levels to be provided by the device, and a slide cam member having projection means extending through the slot means to guide sliding movement thereof relative to the frame means, the projection means having interlocking means interlocking with the frame means while the projection means is disposed in the first portion of the slot means, the cam member having cam surface means engaging the cam follower means to set the same in desired water level setting positions thereof when the projection means is in the first portion of the slot means. For example, see the Buckshaw U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,019 and the Bergeson U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,489.